Enough is enough
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Lucy had been the new girl, but that had been months ago. So why were people still picking on her? Natsu had been a bystander, but he's sick of seeing her cry. Enough is enough.


**Okay so we had to write this stupid thing about 'write about an act of kindness you've seen/or done so I just started making shit up about Lucy and Natsu XD my poor english teacher...**

* * *

**{**_**Enough is enough, and you're enough for me**_**}**

"Goodbye Lucy!" Her mother Layla called happily, waving her dried cloth, biding her precious daughter goodbye.

"Bye!" Lucy waved back, flashing her mother a dazzling smile. She turned forward, beginning her trek towards school. A light coat of snow danced down onto her uniform, causing her to shiver in delight. She always loved the cold.

She smiled softly at the frosted grounds, walking with her head lowered. She readjusted her backpack straps, humming to herself quietly.

She knew what was awaiting her at Fairy Tail. Levy, a new book, and _them. _

But she didn't worry about them. Not really. She'd be able to handle their teases, she did everyday after all.

She knew it was bound to happen. She knew it was innocent. But she had enrolled almost _four _months ago. Isn't it time to just forget about her? Leave her alone and go on with their lives?

She had only made one friend really, Levy McGarden. She didn't mind it though, as long as she had _someone, _she'd make it. She was happy.

"Whoops." She heard a snicker as she tumbled to the icy ground, her palms stinging as blood welled from the scrape.

"I'm _so _sorry Lucky Lucy." She heard Karen guffaw at the fake sincerity the boy used. Lucy held in her sigh, blinking quickly to get rid of her tears before she looked up.

"It's fine Siegrain." Lucy reassured, forcing a smile. She quickly gathered her books, forgetting entirely of her bloodied hands as she stood up correctly, smiling at the blue headed male in front of her.

"Now Lucky Lucy, want me to take you to the nurse for your hands? It's the least I can do." He smirked, an intentional glint dark in his eyes.

"Thank you for the offer but no thanks." Lucy said politely, spotting Levy. She quietly started to edge away, only to bump into someone from behind. She turned around to see Minerva grinning at her.

"While there you might want to check on your face dear, it seems damaged." Minerva snickered.

"Now Minnie be nice! Some people are just born ugly is all!" Karen fake scolded, smirking with the other girl. Lucy's eyes widened slightly though she stopped herself quickly, trying not to show any emotions to provoke them with.

"Excuse me, but I have to go now." Lucy said quietly, head bowed.

"Aw look you hurt her feelings! Go on now Lucky Lucy, we'll see you at gym." Siegrain said, feigning a friendly smile, his cold eyes giving him away. Lucy conjured up a smile, bowing politely before making her way over to Levy.

"Lu-chan are you-what happened?" Levy gasped in surprise, noticing her friend's dirtied clothes.

"I-ah-slipped and fell, Levy-chan." Lucy smiled sheepishly, making sure to close her eyes so she didn't give herself away.

"Cut the crap," Levy deadpanned, obviously not believing her. "It was those bastards again, wasn't it?" She seethed in anger, tensed and ready to go pick a fight with them.

"N-No-well-yes..but please don't do anything!" Lucy pleaded, grabbing Levy's shoulder when she whipped around, eyes blazing.

"And why the hell shouldn't I? I can teach them to mess with my friends!" Levy growled.

"Please Levy-chan...they aren't doing any harm..." Lucy begged.

"No harm? Lucy, your hands are _bleeding." _Levy pointed out.

"It's a scrape Levy-chan, it's bound to bleed a little!" Lucy defended herself, it didn't even hurt anymore. Honestly. She wasn't lying, it really didn't hurt. It especially didn't sting when she adjusted her binder. Nope, not at all.

"...Fine..." Levy sighed, turning back around, walking into the school with Lucy. She never understood Lucy. Why did Lucy have to be so nice? She was nice to everyone, even those stupid jerks.

"Couldn't you be mean just _once?" _Levy stressed, worried for her blonde best friend. Lucy giggled lightly, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Of course not Levy-chan, why would you want that?" Lucy asked in amusement.

"You're too nice, what if they hurt you worse?" Levy fretted.

"I told you before, I'm fine!" Lucy reassured. Levy stared at her for a moment before looking away, sighing.

"I gotta get to class, see you later Lu-chan." Levy called, walking off to her first period.

Lucy waved in response, finally allowing her smile to slip off her face. She bit her lip, holding in her frustrations. She wouldn't stoop to their level. Her mother had always told her to be nice to everyone, and so she'd do just that.

She started off for her class, plastering on her fake smile once more.

* * *

"That poor girl..." Erza sighed, pouting. She watched as Lucy walked into the school with the small McGarden girl, leaving Erza to scowl at Siegrain.

"I'll talk to Siegrain, he probably has a crush on her or something, he isn't usually this mean." Jellal reassured her, frowning at his twin brother.

"Why do we even _care _again?" Gray asked from behind the two, currently playing Go Fish with Natsu.

"Because!" Erza shot back, walking away from the window with a sigh.

"Because...?" Gray asked absentmindedly, focusing on his intense game.

"Just because alright!" Erza huffed in anger, ready to pummel something.

"Because she's a student at Fairy Tail." Jellal offered. Erza shot him a grateful look, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah that's nice...got any fours?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Go fish." Natsu said breezily, draped over his chair casually.

"Damn it," Gray muttered, causing Natsu to smirk.

"You idiots!" Erza yelled, causing them both to fall over. Natsu got up in annoyance, staring at her in irritation.

"I don't see what the big deal about it is, she's never asked for help, so why should we?" Natsu grumbled.

"_Natsu!" _Erza stressed, frustrated.

The sudden open and close of the door caught their attention, and they all turned to see the small McGarden.

"Gajeel!" Levy called, her worried face lighting up. She hurried over to the studded teen at the other end of the classroom, her expression distressed.

Erza watched her for a moment before she went back to complaining, the only person truly listening was Jellal.

Natsu absentmindedly dealt Gray, secretly listening in on Levy and Gajeel's conversation.

"...It's Lu-chan again! Can you please help her?..." Levy continued to blab. His eyes widened at what he heard, anger trembling through him.

"Yo flame brain?" Gray called when Natsu didn't respond. He leaned forward, about to wave a hand in his face when Natsu stood up abruptly, bangs covering his face.

"I...have to go."

"But class hasn't even started!" Gray said, frustrated. He was just about to win.

Natsu didn't respond, stalking out of the classroom. He nearly slammed the door off it's hinges, causing Gray to pale.

Why was matchstick so pissed all of a sudden?

* * *

Natsu walked down the stairs, sauntering towards the gym doors. He was a lot earlier than usual, but that was probably since he skipped the past few classes.

He paused, his hand on the door, at the quiet sound of weeping. His ears were exceptionally good, causing him to pick it up and able to locate it. Slowly, he pulled his hand back, turning robotically to start down the almost hidden corridor, his muscles tensing.

His eyes widened when he opened the unused janitors closet, shock running up his legs, causing him to freeze.

It was that new girl Lucy, her head between her legs as she cried.

Her head shot up at the opening of the door, her tear stained face showing her surprise and horror.

"Lucy...?" Natsu asked, startled.

"..." Lucy didn't respond, quick to wipe away her tears. She quickly stood up, a wobbly smile on her face.

"Oh Natsu!" She said, failing at acting like what just happened didn't. She was still sniffling slightly.

"Why were you...crying?" Natsu asked in a slow voice, still slightly frozen.

"Crying? I w-wasn't crying...!" Lucy attempted to cover herself though knew it was worthless. He had found her in her weakest form.

"Lucy..." His face softened and she couldn't stop the new flow of tears as she curled into herself slightly.

"I'm sorry for-for crying! I'm sorry..." Lucy weeped, taking a step back with each word as she wiped away her tears, new ones replacing them.

"Oh man..." Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, guilt pounding him.

He should've helped her the first day. He shouldn't've dismissed her and ignored her. He should've been there.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu said softly, walking towards her. Her eyes widened and she took another step back, only to hit the wall.

"N-Natsu.." She hiccuped, surprised.

"I should've...I mean...I'm sorry!" Natsu blurted out, now face to face with her. Her eyes widened farther and they stared at each other for a moment before she lowered her face. She looked up with a soft smile, cupping his face.

"Don't blame yourself...I would've done the same." Lucy reassured, smiling at him weakly.

"No you wouldn't!" Natsu retorted.

"No, I wouldn't..." She agreed, a stronger smile coming onto her face. "But...that doesn't matter, okay? Please don't worry about me, I'm fine." Lucy said, hating to see him like this.

He gritted his teeth, not able to look anywhere but her brown eyes. "I'm sorry I abandoned you..." Natsu said softly, eyes glazed.

"Look P.E.'s about to start, let's go." Lucy said, quick to change the topic. She wiped her face off once more just in case, walking around Natsu to the door. Natsu stood there for a moment longer, staring ahead of him miserably.

"_Natsu..?" _

"_Yeah Luce?" Natsu responded cheerfully, grinning widely at her. _

"_Will we be best friends forever?" Lucy asked worriedly._

"_Of course Luce!"_

"_Do you...promise?" Lucy asked hesitantly._

"_Cross my heart, hope to die!" Natsu walked to her side, taking her hand in his._

"_I'll never leave you; you can't get rid of me that easily." Natsu smiled slyly before ducking his head, capturing her lips with his own. The two fifteen year olds blushed in sync. _

"Damn it..."

* * *

"Why hello Lucky Lucy." Siegrain smiled crookedly at the blonde who walked in, automatically stiffening up.

"H-Hello...Siegrain." Lucy looked up to him, smiling lightly. Siegrain took pleasure in how guarded she acted, lighting his fire.

"Better hurry and get changed, Lucky Lucy." He advised before stalking off. Lucy quickly rushed into the girls locker room, changing into the white and blue uniform they had.

She walked out, participating in the run. She walked at first before full out running around the track more than ten times, trying to get rid of bad thoughts.

Suddenly, a girl named Juvia tumbled in front of her, causing Lucy to fall down also.

"Are you okay Juvia?" Lucy asked worriedly, right when she fell down, crawling to Juvia's side to help her up.

"Ah yes-clumsy Juvia!" Juvia said bashfully, looking down.

"I'm sorry Juvia." Lucy hurriedly apologized, helping Juvia up. They brushed themselves off and Juvia smiled, shaking her head.

"It's fine ah...Lucy-san?" Juvia asked nervously, not really remembering her name.

"Just Lucy is fine, and are you sure? Do you want to go to the nurse?" Lucy asked in concern. Juvia smiled at the blonde, feeling warm inside.

"Lucy is too nice to Juvia." Lucy blushed, jogging alongside the blue haired girl.

"Hey Lucy!" Karen called snarkily, and before she knew it Lucy was eating dirt.

"L-Lucy!" Juvia said in shock, watching the blonde painfully fall again.

"Lucky Lucy here will be fine, won't you?" Siegrain came to Lucy's side, smiling at her.

"I'll be fine.." Lucy muttered, smiling reassuringly at Juvia.

"I'm just so clumsy." Minerva tsked herself, smirking at Lucy. Lucy rubbed her jaw, pretending she didn't feel any pain.

"It's fine, really. It didn't hurt at all." Lucy smiled up at them. Minerva frowned deeply.

"Well in that case-" She suddenly stepped on Lucy's hand, causing her to let out a painful yell. Juvia watched in fear as they bullied Lucy, throwing taunt after taunt at her.

"Lucky Lucy isn't so lucky anymore, huh?"

"Where's your daddy Lulu?"

"He's dead? You _killed him?" _

"Stop!" They all turned to see Natsu standing there, veins pulsing in anger.

"Leave her alone!" Natsu growled, storming towards them. Karen shrunk behind Siegrain, startled by the pink haired boy's appearance.

"She didn't kill her father so shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm sure you do, you are childhood friends after all." Siegrain replied coolly.

"S-Shut-"

"Yeah that's right, didn't he pretend he didn't know her though?" Minerva feigned innocence.

"He was quick to drop her, he must've hated her."

"Can't blame him really, I mean _look at her. _

"She's so ugly.

"Stop it!" Lucy suddenly yelled out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please! Just leave everyone alone! You can bully me all you want but don't hurt anyone else!" Lucy pleaded. Karen smirked down at her.

"You are pathetic."

"Look you bastards, Juvia will not tolerate this any longer!" Juvia exclaimed boldly, and when Lucy blinked Karen was down on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Juvia!" Lucy gasped.

Natsu had taken the opportunity to punch Siegrain out, going easy on him. He was Jellal's brother after all.

"Please don't fight!"

Minerva quickly slunk away when they were distracted by Lucy's outbursts, causing Juvia to curse.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded, crying quietly.

"Her leg is hurt." Juvia observed. Natsu nodded, easily picking the blonde up. "Let's go." He ordered Juvia. She nodded, walking after him towards the nurse's office.

"W-Wait!" Lucy stopped Natsu in his tracks, and he looked down to her in irritation.

"What?"

"We can't just leave them out here!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu gave her a look, causing her to gasp.

"Fine!" He groaned in annoyance. She smiled in content, knowing everyone was okay.

"You really are too nice." Juvia commented, causing Lucy to blush.

_That's what makes her beautiful._

* * *

Lucy found out two things that month.

One: That she could have more than one friend.

Two: That Siegrain had a twin.

No wonder, she had _thought _she saw him too much. That explains it.

"Siegrain has something to say to you." Jellal said softly to her, he had apologized over and over for his brother. Jellal stepped to the side, showing a pouting and bruised Siegrain.

"I'm..._sorry." _Siegrain said quietly. She wouldn't tease him or make a snarky comment about it, she was surprised he'd even apologize in the first place.

"It's okay Siegrain, I hope we can become friends." Lucy said. Siegrain's eyes widened and he looked up, not believing the blonde.

"F-Friends?" He echoed, experimenting with the word. He had Karen and Minerva, but they weren't really _friends._

"Of course, if you want to." Lucy said, smiling beautifully at him. He felt a blush coat his cheeks and he quickly looked away, nodding curtly before scuttling away bashfully.

_People can change.. _Lucy thought, smiling after the blue haired boy. _Right, papa? _Lucy thought sadly, looking back down to her hands.

"Hey you," She heard a voice, and she looked up to see her pink haired partner.

"Hey me," She heard him chuckle, causing her to grin.

"You look sad, did Siegrain apologize yet? Did he hurt you? I owed Jellal a favor before but now-"

"Natsu! No, he didn't hurt me. He was nice." Lucy giggled at the confused look he gave her.

"Ah man you didn't invite him to be your _friend _did you?" Natsu complained.

"Of course I did! Natsu!" She scolded.

"I know, sorry." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He didn't like making friends anymore since he lost Lucy. But she was helping him learn how to be more 'nakama friends', as she called it.

"Good," She giggled, kissing him on the cheek. His eyes widened and he turned to her, grinning at her blushing face.

He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her dangerously close for being in school, grinning slyly.

"Natsu!"

* * *

**I only wrote a paragraph that was like: New girl Lucy bullied then a guy stood up for her etc. XD**

**Backstoryish: Lucy and Natsu were best friends when they were kids but he moved away causing them to lose touch. She moved and remet him and he totally ignored her, acting like she never existed. She was bullied by Siegrain who never had any friends and kind of resented his brother so he took it out on her. She was nice to everyone anyways and now they're all friends I guess...yay! Yeah, they went outside for gym in the snow. I've done that before. nuffsaid. also, Jude died from sickness...that's why she was crying because they tease her about it. and Jude, well you know..totally buttmunch but then at the end he was nice ;-;**

**I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A BLIZZARD. **

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


End file.
